Pressure sensors are critical components in many applications as, for example, in the automotive industry. In this area pressure sensors are particularly employed in airbag systems, especially inside airbag systems, and in tire pressure monitoring systems. A pressure sensor can be integrated within a pressure sensor module and the pressure sensor module can be connected to a board like a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB can contain additional electrical devices for processing the signals delivered by the pressure sensor. The pressure sensor module may further include electrical contact elements configured to be connected to contact elements of any sort of connection terminal on the customer side. A continuous effort is done for pushing on the miniaturization of pressure sensor modules and also for improving the ease and reliability of securing pressure sensor modules to customer's connection terminals.